The day I died
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: "Je déguste mon repas le plus lentement possible. Il n'a jamais semblé si délicieux. Surement parce que c'est le dernier." 12 heures avant que les mangemorts n'envahissent Poudlard. Parfois 12 heures peuvent tout changer. HPDM


**The Day I Died**

_Devinez quelles sont les deux personnes que je remercie pour la beta lecture (ultra rapide) de ce texte ... ? _

_Je vous aime les filles, comme d'habitude.  
><em>

_Quand je cherche un boulot, et que par le fait, je me laisse déconcentrer par tout ce qui me passe sous la main, voilà ce que ça donne._

_Fic inspirée par la chanson « The day I died » de JUST JACK. Allez voir le clip sur Myspace =)_

_J'ai aussi emprunté des idées au manga Pandora Hearts et au roman L'Elégance du hérisson. Personnages et univers à JKR. _

_L'action se déroule durant une septième année hypothétique. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>07h30<strong>

Je me réveille. Une légère nausée me serre le cœur. Peut-être qu'au fond je sais déjà.

Mais non. Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Je m'extrais de mon lit et lance un regard glacial à ma chambre de préfet, toute de vert et d'argent. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'aime plus Poudlard. Au début j'étais comme tout les autres, cette école représentait un bonheur extraordinaire. Une liberté au goût exquis. Et puis le temps a passé et le mépris de mon père a déteint sur moi.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et croise mes yeux gris dans le miroir. Terne. Tout est terne. Mes cheveux délavés, mon regard et ma peau blafarde. Comme si les couleurs avaient glissé sur moi, refusant de s'accrocher à moi, n'assurant que le minimum syndical.

Je tire la langue à mon reflet, dans un sursaut d'enfance et je me sens déjà mieux.

Je me déshabille et me glisse sous la douche.

**08h00**

Grande salle. Je petit déjeune en compagnie des mêmes personnes que d'habitude. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott. Ils font partie de mon univers depuis Sept ans déjà. Univers qui va être réduit en miettes ce soir. Je suis partagé entre une impatience farouche et un sentiment plus diffus. Je m'empare d'un petit pain. Leur moelleux est inimitable et s'accorde ma foi, fort bien avec le verre de lait vanillé que je viens de me servir.

Sept ans à manger les même choses chaque matin. Et pourtant ce n'est jamais, jamais pareil.

J'ai cette sensation étrange que je participe à la fin d'un monde qui ne devrait pas finir. Pas tout de suite. Pas avant que je l'ai entièrement usé.

Je jette un regard à la table des gryffondors. C'est devenu un réflexe. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je fais ça. Je les regarde tous, un par un et j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il vont mourir.

Je garde Potter pour la fin. Il engloutit son porridge sans la moindre lueur pouvant s'apparenter à de la grâce. Et pourtant mon cœur rate un battement. Ses yeux sont d'un vert étincelant, ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Contrairement à moi, les couleurs n'ont pas boudé Harry. Y a t-il une justification suffisante pour que je veuille absolument le rendre, en le laissant mourir, aussi terne que moi ?

Je déguste mon repas le plus lentement possible. Il n'a jamais semblé si délicieux.

Surement parce que c'est le dernier.

**08h50**

Je me dirige en cours de Métamorphose. Parkinson discute toute seule, convaincue que je l'écoute. Son enthousiasme féroce me renseigne, s'il est besoin, sur son bonheur d'être aujourd'hui. Elle aussi sait, que tout ce que nous avons connu va mourir ce soir, et elle attend avec impatience le moment où tout renaitra. Comment peut-on arriver en septième année à Serpentard en étant aussi naïve ?

En fait j'ai ma réponse. Ils sont tous plus naïfs les uns que les autres, ils espèrent tous sauver leur peau, vivre dans un monde de luxe et de volupté. Assurer la pérennité de la race sorcière.

Ils ne se rendent pas compte que cela donnera naissance à un monde dégénéré. Avec huit familles de sang-pur, la Grande Bretagne aura tôt fait de devenir un asile pour consanguins.

L'idée de me mélanger avec des sang-mêlés ne m'enchante pas, mais je préfère encore ça plutôt que de donner naissance à des aberrations de la nature.

Il n'y a que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne se berce pas d'illusion, qui agit par vengeance, par désir de puissance. Je suppose que je le respecte pour cela.

Parkinson s'agrippe à mon bras et susurre quelque chose à mon oreille. Je la repousse, vaguement dégouté. Je suis déjà las de l'avenir.

**09h15**

C'est amusant, j'ai toujours détesté avoir cours avec McGonagall, mais aujourd'hui, j'écoute attentivement tout ce qu'elle nous raconte. C'est drôle, je trouve tout à coup très utile d'apprendre à se rendre invisible en métamorphosant son aspect pour l'adapter à l'environnement alentour.

Inconsciemment, je dois me dire que d'ici quelque heures, ça risque de me servir. Je regarde Potter, assis trois rangs devant moi. Je peste à mi-voix. Cet abruti est absolument incapable de réussir l'exercice de McGonagall. Etrangement, cela me met dans un état de frustration intense. J'ai envie de le secouer en hurlant « Mais Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Evidemment je m'abstiens.

Je lève ma baguette et j'incante à mi-voix « manéantus ».

- C'est très bien Monsieur Malfoy. Se croit obligé d'énoncer McGonagall. Evidemment toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi, ou plus précisément vers l'armoire devant laquelle je suis. La plupart regarde dans ma direction sans que leurs yeux ne se posent sur moi. Ils savent que je suis là mais ne me voient pas. Je m'accorde un sourire victorieux. Et je croise le regard de Potter. Un choc. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux._ Il me voi_t je songe. Je suis si troublé que le sort s'annule et que je réapparais à la vue de tous. Zabini me donne une tape dans le dos

- Beau-gosse ! Me félicite t-il.

Mais je l'entends à peine. Les autres reprennent l'exercice et Potter continue à me regarder, comme si je n'avais pas disparu, pas même une seconde. Puis au bout d'un temps qui me semble infini, Parkinson m'interpelle et je détourne les yeux pour lui répondre.

**10h00**

Pause. Nous avons cours de soin aux créatures magiques dans quelques instants et je me dirige vers l'extérieur. Une journée banale somme toute.

Mais l'air me parait plus vif. Un rayon de soleil vient chatouiller la cime des arbres. La lumière me semble terriblement douce.

Je me demande si tout a une intensité particulière à cause de la fin imminente. Les autres aussi sentent-ils ce frisson, le délice de cette journée ou bien suis-je le seul ?

Suis-je le seul à voir combien tout est beau ? Je connais ce parc par cœur et pourtant j'ai l'impression de le découvrir. Une mélodie de flute m'arrive de loin. Probablement Hagrid. D'habitude cela m'agace. Je remarque pour la première fois combien le son est joli.

Tout doit finir.

Dumbledore. Poudlard. Potter.

Mais au profit de quoi ?

**10h34**

Je trébuche. Saleté de forêt. Mais je ne me relève pas immédiatement. Quelque chose vibre sous mes doigts. La terre. Gorgée de magie en cette région du monde.

Putain, il va falloir que je me lave les ongles !

Une ombre passe devant moi et j'entends une voix que je ne connais que trop bien

- Tu n'as pas peur de te salir Malfoy ? Marmonne Potter entre ses dents.

Je me redresse pour lui gueuler d'aller se faire foutre, mais il est déjà parti. Je ricane. Je m'en fous Potter. Ce soir tu vas crever. Et je n'aurai même pas à me salir les mains.

Alors pourquoi ai-je ce goût amer dans la bouche ?

**11h50**

Mon estomac est noué. Je repousse mon assiette, écœuré par l'odeur du ragout. Je ne comprends pas comment les autres font pour engloutir ce truc.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. C'est Zabini

- ça ne va pas Drake ?

Je lui jette un regard noir, mais il continue à me scruter en fronçant les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Je soupire. Zabini est peut-être mon meilleur pote. Mais du coup, il ne me craint pas comme les autres. Ce qui en l'occurrence, me dérange. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

Le problème c'est que Zabini, même s'il est de sang pur fondamentalement serpentardesque, n'est pas exactement un adepte de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En fait il le déteste.

Je ne tiens pas à ruiner le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres en parlant aux mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. Puis je me crispe. Blaise fera surement partie de ceux qui se battront, et par extension qui périront. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'éloigner.

- Plus tard. Je chuchote.

Il approuve de la tête et lâche mon épaule. Je soupire de soulagement même si je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'un sursis. Zabini n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber.

- Tu ne manges pas Draco ?

Je fais non de la tête en grimaçant, incapable de répondre à la voix criarde de Parkinson.

Celle-ci se met donc à lorgner son assiette comme si elle l'avait mordue. C'est pathétique.

Je me lève.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Je sens leurs regards peser dans mon dos mais je ne me retourne pas.

Une fois dehors j'inspire profondément.

Pourquoi faut-il que cette journée soit si parfaite ?

Je ferme les yeux. Tout est rouge sous mes paupières à cause du soleil.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi, je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je sais que c'est Zabini.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Pas vraiment.

Je me résigne à ouvrir les yeux. Mais je ne me tourne pas vers Blaise. Je continue à fixer un point, loin parmi les arbres.

- C'est Lui pas vrai ?

L'image du seigneur des ténèbres m'apparait fugitivement. Evidemment, Blaise sait que j'ai rallié le camp des mangemorts. Il n'approuve pas mais il me fiche la paix. C'est la première fois qu'il aborde le sujet en fait.

- Ouais. Je réponds simplement

Je me tourne vers lui et tente un sourire. Mais je me sens triste

- Notre amitié a une date de péremption tu sais.

Il fronce les sourcils

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Des larmes traitres me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable. J'ai envie de rester avec Blaise, assis ici, jusqu'au coucher du soleil et que rien ne se produise, que Poudlard ne soit pas envahi par la mort et la destruction. Sauf que j'ai encore quelques heures pour couper tous les fils qui me rattachent à ce monde. Sinon, en sombrant, il m'engloutira avec lui.

- On ne fait pas partie du même camp. Et viendra un jour où l'on sera face à face sur un champ de bataille.

- Mais non.

- Si.

Il me dévisage longuement. Et je vois l'horreur croitre dans ces yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend

- Attends Draco... ça va arriver quand au juste ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il m'attrape par l'épaule et me serre. Il me fait mal mais je ne réagis pas.

- Quand ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dévoiler les plans de mon maitre

Il me lâche comme s'il s'était brulé et il éclate de rire. Un rire terrifiant. Un rire qui donne envie de pleurer, suintant d'amertume. Il s'arrête brusquement. Son regard est dur.

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ? «Mon maitre» ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Un second rôle dans un mauvais film de série B ? Tu n'as pas de maitre. Réveille-toi, tu es juste Draco et tu ne dois allégeance à personne.

- ET CA QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? Je gueule en dévoilant mon bras droit.

La fureur m'a pris d'un coup.

- ça c'est un tatouage très cheum qui s'effacera avec le temps. Ton destin n'est pas scellé par ce que tu as un peu d'encre sur le bras.

- C'est plus que de l'encre Zabini. C'est une marque magique. Je suis son esclave.

Il se tait un moment. Pas parce que je l'ai convaincu mais parce qu'il ne trouve rien à dire devant ma connerie. Je me cantonne à des raisonnements appris par cœur pour ne pas me laisser submerger par la peur. C'est bien plus vaste que le seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer

- Alors tu vas Le laisser buter Potter ?

- Bien sur, quelle question.

Il se lève. Il a l'air furieux.

- Tu es un crétin Malfoy. Tu renonces à tout ce que tu aimes pour te prouver que la vie ne vaut pas la peine.

Il s'éloigne

Comment ça tout ce que j'aime ? Pourquoi a t-il parlé de Potter ?

Un instant, le regard scintillant de ce dernier me revient en mémoire. Puis je le chasse. Je ne suis qu'à quelques heures du massacre. Peu importe mes motivations. Il est trop tard.

**12h45**

Je marche dans le parc. Je n'avais pas envie de rester immobile. Je foule la terre. J'essaie de ne pas penser mais les mots de Zabini me reviennent sans cesse. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je m'y rende ou pas ?

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe près du lac. Binns peut bien me coller si ça le chante, demain cette institution n'existera plus. Je préfère en profiter vu d'ici plutôt que de l'intérieur. Et puis ce cours ne sert à rien. Ce soir, l'histoire de la magie va changer et sera ré-écrite par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'arrache un brin d'herbe et je m'allonge en fermant les yeux, me laissant bercer par le clapotis de l'eau. L'attaque de ce soir me paraît à la fois terriblement loin et terriblement proche. Je ne supporte pas d'attendre. Je voudrais que ça soit déjà fini.

J'ai le trac je crois.

Je me passe la main sur le visage et mes yeux s'arrêtent sur mon bras. Lentement, je dévoile la marque noire à mes yeux et je l'observe.

« Un tatouage très cheum » a dit Zabini. Je dois admettre qu'il n'a pas complètement tort.

**14h03**

J'ouvre les yeux, sentant confusément la présence d'un être humain. Je me suis endormi je crois. Je passe rapidement une main sur ma joue et je conclue que oui, étant donné que la marque de l'herbe y est imprimé. Et merde.

Je me redresse, m'attendant à trouver un Zabini en colère ou désolé, bref un Zabini qui aura constaté mon absence et qui aura décidé d'intervenir. Je relève donc tranquillement les yeux. Mais au lieu de croiser le regard noir de mon ami, ce sont des yeux verts, méfiants qui m'accueillent. Je sens mon visage se durcir.

- Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te faire remarquer hein ? Sécher les cours.

Je ricane. Je le reconnais bien là. Saint-Potty le justicier.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me faire remarquer. Je suis superbe. Mais tu ne dois pas connaître.

Ses poings se crispent mais son visage n'exprime qu'une indifférence détachée. Il s'accroupit afin que son visage se retrouve à ma hauteur. Il reprend la parole d'une voix glaciale. Si je n'étais pas habitué à être haï de lui je crois qu'elle me donnerait envie de m'enterrer quelque part.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas, Malfoy ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que tu prépares.

- Oh ! Et qu'est ce que je prépare au juste ?

Il m'attrape par le cou et attire mon visage vers lui avec brusquerie. Sa bouche se colle contre mon oreille et son susurrement m'arrache un frisson entre horreur et plaisir.

- Personne ne me croit mais tu pense que je ne le sais pas que tu vas faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard ? Que tu vas permettre un massacre d'innocent ? Tu crois que j'ignore tes projets ?

Je le repousse avec violence.

- Tu délires.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu nies. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Mais la différence entre nous Malfoy, c'est que ça te terrifie. Ça te terrifie de faire ça. De nous deux c'est moi qui suis impatient, parce que je suis prêt Malfoy tu vois, ça sera un massacre pour nous, oui, mais Voldemort n'y survivra pas. De nous deux c'est lui qui va mourir. Je le sais. Et toi aussi tu le sais.

Je pense une seconde à démentir puis je me mets à rire.

Potter n'a jamais été aussi intensément en colère. Ni aussi intensément beau. Cette journée est vraiment extraordinaire.

- Potty, Potty, Potty... Tu es si sur de toi. Si désespérément convaincu que tu vas gagner. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre dis-moi ? Tout le monde pense que tu es paranoïaque, aveuglé par ta haine. Nul n'écoute tes avertissements. Parce que tu as essayé n'est-ce pas ? D'avertir Dumbledore, McGonagall. Oui mais voilà, même la belette et sa sang-de-bourbe chérie pensent que tu psychotes. Tu es seul Potter. Seul à avoir le début d'une once de conscience de ce qui se trame.

- Je ne suis pas seul

- Ah non ?

- Il y a toi aussi.

Ma tête bascule en arrière et je me mets à rire. Il a dit ça sans ironie aucune. Sans espoir non plus. C'est rafraichissant ce désespoir, cette acception tranquille de l'inéluctable. Je m'essuie les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il n'a pas bougé, me dévisageant toujours

- Certes. Il y a moi aussi. Tu n'as pas la naïveté d'attendre une aide de ma part. Si ?

Il me regarde encore et pendant un moment infernal, j'ai l'impression qu'il va répondre que si. Et puis finalement il détourne les yeux et s'assoit dans l'herbe à coté de moi en soupirant

- Non.

- Je me disais aussi.

- T'es un connard Malfoy.

Bizarrement cette phrase me touche. Il m'a pourtant dit largement pire. Les jours fastes, Potter peut se montrer très incisif. Mais là, ç'a été déclaré doucement. Pas pour me blesser. C'était un simple constat et étrangement ça me déplait.

Je m'enferme dans une bulle d'ironie afin d'échapper à la tristesse qui me submerge

- Mais ça n'a aucune importance . Tu es le plus fort n'est-ce pas ? Tu survis toujours, hein ?

Potter prend un caillou et le jette à l'eau. Puis après un silence il se tourne vers moi et me sourit

- C'est là le drame Malfoy, je survis toujours. Voldemort n'a aucune chance. On échappe pas aux lois de la probabilité

- Tu crois ça ?

- Pas toi ?

- Non... Mais soit. Si tu es si convaincu, faisons un pari.

- Un pari ?

- Oui. Toi tu paries que tu vas vivre et moi je parie que tu vas mourir.

Il se retourne vers moi, perplexe. J'arrive très bien à l'agacer, rarement à le surprendre. J'aurais du essayer ça plus tôt. C'est délectable.

- Et quel serait l'enjeu ? Demande t-il finalement

- Il n'y a pas d'enjeu Potter. Si tu perds tu es mort, il ne m'en faut pas plus. Et si tu gagnes je finirai à Azkaban.

Il fait la moue, l'air peu convaincu. Puis finalement il me tend la main. C'est un geste sec, viril. Parfait. Je le regarde légèrement choqué. Il me tend une main comme je l'ai fait il y a 7 ans. Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que lui. Je ne refuse pas une chance quand elle m'est offerte. Je m'empare de sa paume. Et pour la première fois nous nous sourions sincèrement. Je m'étire de tout mon long.

- Et bien, Potty... Si la fin est si proche, pourquoi ne pas mettre notre haine sur pause hein ? Tu as raté le début du prochain cours, et nous sommes seuls. Nous verrons bien ce soir qui avait raison. En attendant, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour mon dernier jour ici. Je te propose une trêve

- ça me va Malfoy

- Au point où nous en sommes tu peux m'appeler Draco.

- C'est charmant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'écorcher la bouche. Cela dit si nous faisons une trêve on peut trouver une alternative.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? Des noms de code ?

Il semble considérer ma proposition

- Hmm. Moui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais prononcer ces mots, mais c'est une excellente idée.

Je me marre

- Ok. Tu peux m'appeler Salazar

- Ben voyons ...

- Et comment puis-je t'appeler ?

- Batman !

Je me sens incroyablement détendu. Je ne pense plus aux mots de Blaise. Ni au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry et sa haine prennent toute la place. Et c'est bon. C'est vraiment bon.

**15h00**

- Potter, à titre informatif on se dirige droit vers la forêt interdite

- Tu es censé m'appeler Batman.

- Ouais, ouais je sais, mais j'arrive pas à imprimer. C'est quoi « Batemane » ?

- Oh la vache, mais tu n'as aucune culture.

- Si par culture tu veux dire « culture moldue », effectivement.

Potter soupire et commence à m'expliquer qui est Batman. Je décroche à partir du mot « justicier ». L'air de rien nous continuons à nous diriger vers la forêt interdite.

Lorsque nous arrivons en bordure des arbres je m'arrête, Potter me lance un regard surpris.

- Je ne rentre pas là dedans.

Il me fait un sourire gouailleur

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu flippes autant face à Voldemort, si te balader en plein jour dans la forêt interdite t'inquiète...

Je grimace

- Je ne flippe pas.

Potter hausse les épaule et reprend sa marche sans se soucier de moi. Après une seconde d'hésitation je le rejoins.

Je n'ai pas vraiment peur de cette forêt. Enfin, plus maintenant. Mais je n'aime pas m'y aventurer. Je ne crains pas ce qui pourrais m'y arriver, mais son aura magique est si écrasante, si impressionnante, je me sens vraiment insignifiant et je déteste ça.

Les feuilles semblent vibrer au contact du vent. Celui-ci semble s'enrouler autour des arbres, créant des nuages de brume au pied des troncs, dissimulant la bruyère et les clochettes violettes qui bordent le chemin.

J'attrape Potter par le bras. Peut-être la puissance de la forêt altère t-elle l'humeur : je suis soudain en colère.

- Je ne flippe pas.

Il se dégage d'un mouvement brusque.

- Tu as peur de tout. Pourquoi serais-tu calme face à Voldemort ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, je suis dans le clan de ceux qui vont gagner.

- Sauf que tu penses que je peux gagner. Tu ne l'espère pas, tu ne le crois pas vraiment. Mais tu y penses quand même.

- Ta gueule Potter ! Je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur, je vais rester en vie moi ! Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il a un rire amer

- Oui... Tu vas vivre, c'est clair. Tu vas vivre en étant lâche. Si Voldemort gagne tu t'écraseras devant lui pour vivre justement. Et si c'est moi qui gagne, tu demanderas pardon pour vivre, même si c'est enfermé. Choisir la vie c'est être lâche.

- Mais tu es con ou quoi ? Vivre c'est lâche c'est bien ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Si, si.. Tu l'as dit. Et bien c'est une connerie Potter. Toi qui as tellement d'amis, tu es prêt à mourir pour sauver leur peau. Mais tu penses à eux défois ? Tu penses à la vie à laquelle tu les condamnes en mourant ? Si tu meurs, ils devront endosser le chagrin et la culpabilité de ton sacrifice. Tu préfères mourir plutôt que d'endurer la souffrance de la perte de tes proches, mais tu n'hésiterais pas un instant à leur infliger ta propre perte. Si ce n'est pas de la lâcheté ça !

Il me fixe un moment. Je remarque que son regard a la même couleur que le feuillage, il est gorgé d'autant de magie, de mystère. Je me perds un moment dans la forêt de ses yeux. Puis il fait un pas en arrière comme si être proche de moi le répugnait

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Des gens sont morts pour moi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait.

- Ne me fais pas marrer Potter ! Personne n'est mort pour toi. Des gens ont donné leur vie pour protéger leur arme, l'arme qui leur permettrait de sauver leur cause. Que ça soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait fait aucune différence.

- Justement ! Ne serait-ce pas ingrat de laisser leur cause s'effondrer, tout ça pour vivre, simplement vivre ? Ce qui compte ce n'est pas de mourir, c'est ce que l'on fait au moment de mourir. Préfères-tu quitter ta vie, dans 80 ans, en tremblant, en continuant de t'incliner ?

Il me tourne le dos et s'enfonce un peu plus dans les méandre de la forêt. Les sons sont différents ici, le silence règne. J'ai toujours pensé que le silence était un bruit bien particulier, et nos pas y résonnent de manière lugubre. Ça me donne envie de hurler, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre quelque chose briser cette ouate mortelle. Mais je ne le fais pas. Potter marche vite, comme s'il essayait de me distancer. Son objectif se confirme lorsqu'il se met à courir.

Je me lance à sa poursuite, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais la sylve est son alliée. J'ai l'impression que des branches se dressent sur mon passage pour ralentir ma course. Mon dos est trempé de sueur, avancer ici est pénible et pourtant je suis pris par un sentiment de liberté infernale. C'est presque insupportable de sentir ainsi tout son corps, toute son existence qui fourmille en soi. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel.

Au bout d'un moment je cesse de courir. Je ne le vois plus nul part. J'essaie de le repérer au bruit, guettant un craquement de bois sec, une respiration, mais rien ne traverse l'océan de fumée qui englobe la forêt. Je ne perçois plus l'orée de celle-ci. Je suis seul au milieu des arbres.

Perdu et étrangement vivant.

Là bas, au loin, Poudlard continue de vivre et moi je suis dans les entrailles des bois, digéré par un œsophage de nature , bercé par une respiration étrange, venue de l'intérieur. Le silence est un battement de cœur. Je ferme les yeux et me fis à mon instinct. J'avance à tâtons, me laissant guider par les rares rais de lumière qui transpercent le toit érigé par les arbres.

**16h08**

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais pas où est Potter. Je le cherche, comme on se cherche un but. Et soudain, un murmure lointain geint à travers les branches. Je suis le son, espérant qu'il me mènera à Potter et pourtant effrayé de ce que je vais trouver. Cette foret est peuplée de mille espèces de créatures oniriques. Ce pourrait être n'importe quoi.

Me cœur s'arrête de battre, étreint par une angoisse que je ne connais pas. Et puis tout s'arrête.

Je reconnais le dos de Potter, sa longue colonne vertébrale, saillante à travers le T-shirt, sa tignasse noire.

Je reconnaitrais Potter où qu'il soit de toute manière. Il est sept ans de ma vie.

Je m'approche et je m'assois à côté de lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Il n'a pas l'air étonné de me voir là.

La terre est humide. En temps normal je m'inquièterais de salir ma robe, mais tout m'indiffère. Je finis par murmurer, comme si notre conversation n'avait pas été interrompue par une heure d'errance

- Tu sais Potter, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu meurs.

Il a un léger sursaut. Puis se tourne vers moi, et de nouveau ses yeux verts se heurtent aux miens. Je m'empresse de détailler le reste de son visage pour ne pas me perdre de nouveau. Un pli soucieux au niveau du front. Des ridules au coin des yeux dessinées probablement lorsqu'il rit, une moue légère, rendant sa bouche incroyablement sensuelle. Et écoeurante à la fois.

- Tu m'en voudrais de perdre mon pari ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Tu crois que tous les Serpentards sont des mangemorts en puissance hein ? Mais tu te trompes. Moi je fais partie du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pansy aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Blaise ou de Théo. Eux ne veulent pas voir mon maitre au pouvoir. Si tu perds, c'est leurs vies que tu brises

- Et ça t'importe ?

- Ce sont mes amis.

Un silence. Nous laissons la forêt parler pour nous, bruissante, craquante, envoutante.

Puis de manière tout à fait inattendue, Potter se penche vers moi et pose un baiser au coin de ma bouche. Un baiser d'une légèreté absolue qui pourtant me brule, j'ai l'impression qu'il laisse une marque douloureuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre.

J'hésite entre l'envie de le tabasser, de m'essuyer les lèvres pour effacer la sensation qui persiste, bien que Potter se soit éloigné, et le désir de me jeter sur lui pour en prendre davantage.

Il est à moi seul pour la première fois.

La dernière aussi, puisqu'aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de tout.

Et je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir. De le rendre à ses amis. De le rendre à Voldemort.

Je me lève sans répondre et je pars. Pour ne pas avoir en tête l'image de sa silhouette qui s'éloigne. Je le quitte pour ne pas le laisser me quitter.

**16h45**

J'ai mis moins de temps à sortir de la forêt interdite que je ne le pensais.

J'arrive dans le dortoir serpentard et à mon entrée un silence se fait. Je mets un moment avant de comprendre pourquoi.

Mes cheveux luisent de rosée, mes vêtements sont imbibés d'eau à cause de la buée et mes mains sont pleines de terre. Associé à mon visage blafard, je dois avoir l'air plus fou que jamais. Ça m'est égal. Je lance un regard féroce à l'assemblée

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ?

Leurs regards se détournent trop vite pour être honnêtes et ils reprennent nerveusement leurs activités. Je me traine jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet et me débarrasse de mon uniforme. J'enfile un pantalon à pincettes en soie noire et une chemise que je n'ai pas le courage de boutonner jusqu'en haut. Puis je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Plus que 4h et ce monde sera détruit.

On toque à ma porte, je marmonne un « entrez » paresseux.

Blaise n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse. Il s'introduit chez moi et s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, sans me demander mon avis. Il n'a plus l'air faché. Il pose ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et sort une cigarette de sa robe de sorcier. Je n'aime pas l'habitude qu'a pris Zabini de fumer mais aujourd'hui, cela me semble une bonne idée. Je prends ma baguette et je marmonne un « accio cigarette ».

Zabini sursaute en voyant sa clope s'échapper de ses mains pour atterrir dans les miennes. Il lève un sourcil

- T'es chiant...

Mais il ne me demande pas de la lui rendre. Il en sort une autre et l'allume sans attendre mon autorisation. J'allume la mienne et une volute de fumée s'égare dans mon lit à baldaquin, s'enroulant autour des rideaux, comme la brume de la forêt interdite autour des arbres.

- Bon, Malfoy, t'étais où ?

J'aspire une autre bouffée que je recrache par le nez, lentement.

Puis je me redresse sur un coude

- Blaise. C'est une bonne journée. J'aimerais autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord, on en parlera demain, ok ?

Mon cœur se serre

J'approuve de la tête. Il me sourit mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de notre amitié. Qu'il sait que nous ne nous parlerons pas demain, ni les jours suivants.

Nous fumons en silence, sans nous regarder et je me dis que c'est peut-être ça l'amitié : être capable de rester avec quelqu'un en silence, sans partager rien d'autre que sa présence.

Je n'ai aucun ami parmi les mangemorts. Les mangemorts n'ont pas d'ami de toute façon. Ils n'ont pas le temps, ils sont trop occupés à adorer Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**19h00**

Zabini m'a mis une raclée au Poker. Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, c'est juste que je supporte viscéralement pas de perdre. Ça me donne envie de tout casser. Mais je suis content de ressentir ça. Ça veut dire que les choses n'ont pas encore perdu leur importance.

Parkinson trépigne à mes cotés, ne cesse de me lancer des clins d'oeil et de glisser des allusions sur le massacre de ce soir. Cette fille est la pire dinde qui existe.

Dumbledore nous souhaite bon appétit. J'ai de nouveau l'estomac noué mais je me force à engloutir mon assiette. J'aurais besoin de force ce soir. Apràs le repas, tous vont rejoindre leur quartier : bureau professoral, salles communes..

Et moi, dans la tour d'astronomie, j'accomplirai les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**19h53**

La grande salle est encore pleine. Je dois attendre que la majorité des gens ait rejoint leur dortoir mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre.

Potter se lève et me jette un regard en coin. Mais il ne s'attarde pas.

J'ai l'impression qu'un rongeur me dévore tout ce qui se trouve à portée de dent au niveau de ma cage thoracique. Poumons, cœur, foie... Et cette saleté de bestiole fait preuve d'une cruauté sans pareille, plantant ses dents avec lenteur, afin de bien me faire ressentir l'angoisse. J'en ai presque la tête qui tourne. J'ai envie de vomir.

C'est horrible, horrible, horrible.

**20h30**

Le couloirs sont déserts. Je me faufile jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, sursautant à chaque courant d'air. Le vent dans les galeries ressemble à des pleurs. Cela ajoute une délicieuse touche de macabre à cette soirée.

La nuit commence tout juste à tomber, alors je suis prudent. Même si mon statut de préfet m'autorise à circuler, j'ai cruellement conscience d'être entrain de trahir.

Je monte les escaliers et une fois en haut je m'autorise une pause.

Le parc est sublime. Tout me semble incroyablement parfait.

J'inspire profondément. Je ne suis pas là pour m'attendrir sur le paysage.

Je sors ma baguette et un sachet de poudre de ma poche. Je la répands de manière régulière, afin de former un cercle autour de moi. Je m'applique, une seule ouverture dans le cercle et tout tombera à l'eau. Puis je me positionne au bord du cercle, juste à l'extérieur et je pointe ma baguette vers lui. J'incante à mi-voix, répétant en boucle la formule que m'a enseignée mon père. Petit à petit, une lueur bleutée se dessine, le cercle crépite et un champ de force se forme, grandit, grossit, jusqu'à créer une bulle violette parfaite, pouvant accueillir un être humain.

De la sueur coule sur mon front à cause de l'effort. Maintenir ce sort est extrêmement dur, mais je tiens. Une fumée noire semble soudain emplir la bulle, la fumée s'épaissit, jusqu'à former un corps et soudain la bulle éclate.

Je pose un genou à terre.

- Maitre...

Voldemort passe à coté de moi et je sens le souffle glacial de sa présence. Il se dirige vers l'ouverture et lève sa baguette vers le ciel.

Un jet de magie rouge sang en jaillit et perce les barrières magiques entourant le château. On entend un affreux craquement. Je me relève, afin d'observer la pelouse.

Dans la lumière entre chien et loup une silhouette se matérialise. Puis une autre. Puis une autre.

Les mangemorts transplanent, un à un. Les sorts de protection de Poudlard sont tombés.

**21h00**

C'est la pagaille. J'ai beau avoir tenté d'imaginer un million de fois la scène je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas à ce point. Des élèves en pyjama tentent de fuir, de se cacher, poursuivis par les mangemorts. On entend des bris de verre, des meubles qui tombent, certaines salles ont pris feu (celle de divination en fait).

Je suis perdu, je regarde l'horreur qui se profile sous mes yeux, comme au ralenti. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas là.

Bon sang, je donnerais un bras pour ne pas être là.

Personne ne me remarque. Les élèves m'évitent, les mangemorts me reconnaissent comme l'un des leurs et m'ignorent. Je ne suis pas convaincu d'avoir déjà été aussi seul. Je me souviens de cette fois où je m'étais perdu à Pré-au-lard. J'errais, en pleurant, cherchant ma maman mais n'osant pas appeler. Un Malfoy n'appelle pas, ne supplie pas, ne demande pas d'aide.

Ma mère m'avait retrouvé frigorifié, les lèvres bleuies, blotti contre une porte. Elle m'avait giflé pour l'avoir tant inquiétée et j'avais si froid que je n'avais même pas senti la douleur.

J'avais cinq ans.

Je porte la main à mes joues. Des larmes y roulent.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Mon Dieu ?

**21h11**

Je suis assis dans un couloir, je regarde les gens passer devant moi en hurlant. Un genre de résistance s'organise, les gens commencent à se battre, mais Dumbledore est mort. Mort de ne pas avoir écouté Potter. J'ai envie de me fondre dans le mur, de laisser le monde tourner sans moi.

Tout à coup je reviens à la réalité, les sons m'arrivent plus nettement et une douleur me transperce le bras. Je cligne des yeux. Zabini est accroupi devant moi, sa joue est en sang et ses vêtements ont l'air d'avoir pris un coup de chaud.

Il me secoue de toutes ses forces

- Drake ! Draco ! Draco, tu m'entends ? Oh ! Malfoy putain, réveille-toi !

Je lève lentement les yeux vers lui, comme anesthésié par une potion de Me Pomfresh. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je suis tellement fatigué...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Malfoy. Il a Harry.

L'information met un moment à arriver jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je cligne encore des yeux, réunissant toute mes capacités de concentration pour rester conscient.

- Quoi ?

- Voldemort. Il a Harry. Ils sont enfermés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Personne ne connait le mot de passe.

Boule de gomme. Voilà le mot de passe. Il a été changé hier. Je le sais parce que j'ai posé un sort d'enregistrement pour Voldemort et que j'ai écouté avant de l'envoyer pour être sur que ça avait fonctionné.

Encore une fois l'information se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau avec difficulté. Et puis soudain un éclair. Je comprends. Harry est en train de se battre contre Voldemort. Seul à seul. Et personne ne peut les rejoindre.

Je m'agrippe au bras de Blaise pour ne pas me noyer

- Zabini... je... Je connais le mot de passe.

Un éclair scintille dans les yeux de mon ami.

- On y va ! Tu es d'accord Drake ?

Je hoche la tête et je laisse mon ami m'aider à me mettre debout. Nous partons au pas de course dans les couloirs, baguette en main, écartant tout ce qui nous barre la route. Nous arrivons devant la porte du bureau et je m'avance. Blaise me retient par le bras, fronçant les sourcils

- Attends Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je hausse les épaules

- Je ne sais pas. Puis je me dégage et je prononce le mot de passe. L'escalier apparait, je me précipite. Zabini s'apprête à me suivre mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je pense « Désolé vieux » sans avoir le temps de le dire. Et la porte se referme.

**21h30**

En ouvrant la porte du bureau, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis là. Je ne sais pas si je viens aider Voldemort ou sauver Potter.

En poussant la porte je ne sais pas, mais dès que mes yeux se posent sur la scène tout devient clair. Limpide.

**21h 31**

Ils ne me remarquent pas. Harry est à terre, acculé contre la bibliothèque où des livres brulent. Il regarde Voldemort en souriant. Le mage noir a beau le dominer de toute sa hauteur, il a beau ne pas être écorché d'un pouce, c'est clairement Harry qui est le roi de la bataille. Parce qu'il se moque de l'autre. Il se fout clairement de sa gueule sans chercher à le cacher.

Il est jeune, il est sublime, rayonnant de cette beauté insolente, débordant de vie. Même Voldemort hésite, vacille en levant sa baguette. Le seigneur des ténèbres est en parfaite santé et pourtant Harry le regarde comme on regarde un ennemi qui agonise, avec cette joie féroce dans les yeux. Il incarne la vie.

Et je choisis la vie.

Les deux baguettes se lèvent en même temps. Le même sort fuse.

Le synchronisme est parfait et je comprends toute l'horreur de la situation.

Ils vont mourir tous les deux. En même temps, à la même seconde.

Je ne réfléchis plus, mon cerveau est brulé par l'adrénaline, par la terreur de voir les yeux flamboyants s'éteindre. Je me jette en avant et tombe sur Harry en même temps que le sortilège mortel.

Qui me touche de plein fouet.

J'entends un hurlement d'agonie.

Voldemort est en train de mourir.

Seul.

Tout est fini

Une main fraiche passe sur mes joues. J'ai mal. Le visage de Potter m'apparait. Son regard est épouvanté

- Malfoy.. Malfoy.. Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

J'aimerais répondre mais je n'en ai définitivement pas la force. Je sens la vie qui s'échappe de moi dans un fracas insupportable. Comme un torrent s'écoule.

- Malfoy putain... Tu te rends compte combien tu es lâche ? Tu le disais toi-même. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Malfoy..

Il supplie presque mais il sait que c'est trop tard.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et c'est grâce à sa chaleur que je réalise combien j'ai froid.

Ma vision se brouille et j'entends Harry qui me murmure mille déclarations d'amour incohérentes.

Je me sens infiniment heureux. Je suis Gene Kelly. Je pourrais danser sous la pluie. C'est con, il pleut pas.

**21h32**

Ce qui compte ce n'est pas de vivre ou de mourir.

Ce qui compte c'est ce que l'on fait au moment de mourir.

Et je faisais la meilleure chose qui soit. Je choisissais un camp, je m'apprêtais à aimer.

Cette journée me revient par flash et avant que ma conscience s'éteigne définitivement, je pense que le jour où je suis mort, est de loin le plus beau jour de ma vie.

**21h 33**

Fin.


End file.
